tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ursineburg
is the ancestral home and fortress of Clan Cave-Bear. It is a massive keep built directly into the mountainside by the clan's stone masons. The keep is located in the Reach in Skyrim, overlooking the mountain tops above Markarth. Its very bastion is seated on a cliff on Bear Mountain. Outside The bastion consists of two levels in the form of circular fortress walls with a high watch tower on the western side, overlooking the Reach. The warhorn of the keep can be found here. Archers can be positioned here as well. The first and outer level is connected to the second by minor bridges spanning across the outer level's courtyard. They can be raised in the case of an attack. A narrow path zig-zagging its way through the mountain passes is the only way to reach the keep, making it impossible for troops of more than twenty to thirty, to cross at once. It is therefore an ideal location to outlast an army. Inside The inside of the keep consists of beautifully carved mountain halls fit for royalty, with dwellings for all the clanmembers and servants cut directly from the stone. Further into the mountain there is a complex cave system. Down here lives only the Cave Dwellers. The cave system is large, with dens and holes reaching to the very center of the mountain range itself. Not even the wisest Cave Dwellers can tell where every path leads... History The Ursineburg was founded during the Late Merethic Era, during the uprising of Ursa the Bear-Queen and her Ursine Rebellion. As the disgruntled warriors fought to claim better lands than the frozen caves they had been given along the coasts of Skyrim they eventuall marched to the south-western regions where they discovered Bear Mountain and it was there they would build themselves a new home worthy to house their members. The keep was therefore built as a monument to Clan Cave-Bears pride and strength as well as a way to defend the clan from eventual attacks from the other clans. The keep was eventually besieged during the latter years of the Late Merethic Era by armies of Clan Ghost-Wolf, Clan Night-of-Tomorrow and Clan Elder Wood. Even though the clans suffered major losses, Queen Ursa couldn't sway the battle in her favor. Her last words are said to have been the following: The quote has been edited and later used as the words of the clan to commemorate Ursa's bravery to her last moment. After the rebellion failed and Ursa the Bear-Queen was killed in battle, her body was carried into the ancient crypts and caves deep within the mountain where her body rests to this day. However the area has been classified as sacred and is forbidden for low-ranked members of the clan. The watch tower on the western side was constructed during the lifetime of Ursa's daughter Yrsa. During the closing days of the Third Era and the outbreak of the Oblivion Crisis, the keep was once again besieged, this time by the Daedra of Mehrunes Dagon. The clanmembers managed to hold off the intruders, but not without major sacrifices, causing the clan to remain inactive for the most part of the Fourth Clan War. Quotes Quotes about the Ursineburg AppearancesCategory:The Clan Wars CanonCategory:Locations * ''The Clan Wars - TBA